Ace
by The Good To Die For
Summary: Ace is a half vampire and half human girl. She goes to Cross Academy to be safe for a while, but who is she hiding from? While at Cross Academy, Ace causes trouble and mischief. But the problem is, who will die first?
1. A new student?

_"I'm going to Cross Academy?" The girl asked._

_"Yes Master, you'll be safe there for a while." The man replied._

_"I heard that there a vampires and even a pure bloods in that academy." _

_"If something goes wrong, just call me."_

_"No, no. I'll be fine. It should be fun." _

* * *

><p>"A new student?" Yuki blinked at the Headmaster. Yuki and Zero stood<p>

"Yes! I already talked to her. She sounds delightful! I bet that she can change those gloomy vampires into cheerful bunnies!" The Headmaster was already smiling with joy and blushing like roses.

"She's a vampire?" Zero growled. "How many more vampires do we need in this academy? It'd be better if they all died."

"Zero, calm down." Yuki said. "Remember what this academy was made for."

Headmaster gasped, "well said my darling Yuki, you made your daddy proud!"

Zero sighed, "you two are useless."

"So, um, where is the student? She's not here." Yuki said.

"Well, she just left before you two got here. I'm sure she's already heading to the night class. But I'm sure you would meet her soon."

"Whatever," Zero grumbled, leaving the room. "This was a waster of time."

"Zero, wait for me!" Yuki said, following her partner to do their night watch.

* * *

><p>"I heard that we are having a new student here tonight." Aido said. "I hope the student is a female."<p>

"Why does it matter what gender the student is?" Akatsuki.

"Well, this class has no pretty girls-" Aido felt a sharp pain at the back of his head and a book fell to the floor."

"Say it again and I swear I'll make push this one in your mouth." Ruka snapped, ready to throw another book.

"Not my fault your ugly." And then Aido felt another pain. "Ouch! Ruka!"

"Oops my fingers slipped."

"Please guys, no fighting." Takuma said. "We don't want the new student to think we're a violent class."

"Takuma is right." Kaname said, closing the book he was reading. "We need to show respect to the new student when he or she arrives."

"I really don't care if there's a new student or not." Senri said, eating a pocky.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come on in." Kaname said.

The door opening to revealed a girl. The girl wasn't wearing a uniform. Instead, she was wearing a red and white patterned cloth around her neck to suit her reddish long brown hair that only went to her elbows. She had dark brown eyes and was wearing a dark brown jacket and a black skirt with high brown boots. Her features were that she had a red ace under her left eye and her left earl looked like someone nibbled it.

As soon as she waked in, Takuma shot up. "Welcome to the night class." Takuma said. "It's very nice to meet."

Aido narrowed his eyes at the new girl. "You don't smell like a vampire."

The girl smiled, "The name's Ace." Her fangs showed. "Let's have some fun and try not to have anyone killed."


	2. Poor white rabbit

"Well, I see that we were off to a bad start." Ace said, looking at the daggers on the board.

"How dare you insult Lord Kaname!" Ruka snapped.

"Yeah! Lord Kaname is a pure blood, don't disrespect him!" Hanabusa said.

"All I said was that I don't care about purebloods, they mean nothing to me. Plus, I don't care about vampires either." Ace said. Now standing on the teachers desk.

Kaname chuckled, "you must be one brave vampire." His eyes shooting fire at Ace.

"Well you could say that." Ace smiled.

Kaname suddenly caught the dagger flying at him with only two fingers.

"Well, you got a good eye." Ace putting her arm down.

"Go burn in hell!" Hanabusa growled.

"Hanabusa, calm down." Akatsuki said.

"Well looks like I should leave now. It looks like I'm not welcome here." Ace bowed and she disappeared within seconds.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, how boring." Ace sighed. "And why does this academy have a forest, I wouldn't be surprise if students get lost in here." Ace wandered through the forest, resting her hands on her head. "I feel like killing people now."<p>

A twig snapped.

Ace eyes darted around her. A white rabbit sprinted by her, but the moment the rabbit passed her. Ace spotted the rabbits eyes. Its red.

Ace smiled. "A chase is it?" She turned in the direction the rabbit ran and disappeared.

The white rabbit turned its head, nothing was chasing it. It turn its head back to see a human standing a few meters away. The rabbit quickly turned and head straight for the academy.

Zero was walking in the hallway, his night shift was done. No day class students were out this time and Yuki already went to bed. Zero suddenly heard faint foot steps.

All of a sudden, a window broke right in front of him. Glass flying everywhere, Zero put his arms in front of his face to protect himself. He eyes widened when he saw a white rabbit and a girl flying through the window.

Zero didn't have time to react, as the white rabbit pass by him and the girl went after it.

"Wait!" Zero yelled out. The girl didn't have a presence of a vampire, but Zero pulled out his bloody rose and ran after the girl.

Zero lost sight of the girl after the girl turned a sharp corner. Before Zero reached the corner, a smell of blood hit his nose and a little shriek.

His heart pounded, when he turned around the corner. "What the-" Zero eyes widened when he saw blood splatted on the wall, the girl only had a little blood on her face and her foot was standing on the white rabbit that was now dead.

The girl looked at him surprise at first but then she smiled, showing her fangs.

Zero pointed his gun at her. "Vampire."

"I believe we haven't met before, this is our first time." The girl said. "Well, my name is Ace. Yours?"

Zero narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh, I see. The strong silent type." Ace took her foot off the rabbit and pick up its dead body covered in blood. "You want this? You're a vampire aren't you?"

Zero blinked, "how did you know?"

"I just saw the fangs. Your body must be hungry for this blood." Ace held the rabbit out to him. "You can have it. I can't drink cause it's not the type of blood I need."

Zero eyes flashed red for a second and Zero shooked his head. He must stay focused.

Ace chuckled, "then lets play a game. Catch." Ace threw the rabbit towards Zero. Zero caught it and suddenly felt a hard punch in his stomach. He fell and landed on his back and dropping his gun.

The girl was twisting her hands from her strong punch. Zero quickly picked up his gun and pulled the trigger at Ace. There was a bright purple flash, Ace was holding her shoulder. Blood trickling down from her shoulder and onto her hand. "Fancy gun you got there." Ace said.

"What are you?" Zero knew his gun should've done a great damage to Ace if she's a vampire. But Ace just stood there, smiling.

"I'mma vampire like you said. But sadly, I must go. I hear people coming so I must run along." Ace waved and walked off.

Zero sat up and sighed. He looked at the dead rabbit laying beside him. "What?" The rabbit's body was turning into a puddle of blood.

"Zero! Zero!"

"Yuki?" Zero turned his head to see Yuki and the Headmaster running towards him.

"Zero, my goodness. What happened here?" Headmaster panicked as he saw blood everywhere.

"Zero, are you okay?" Yuki kneeled down and place her hands on his face. "You're not hurt are you?"

Zero closed his eyes, "I'm fine." He pushed Yuki hands away from him and stood up.

"I'll be fine." Zero said, looking at the direction Ace walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, much longer than my first chapter.<strong>

**If you liked it, please leave a review behind. I would love to read comments! :)**

**If I get at least 2 reviews, I will update another chapter very soon!**


	3. Are you a vampire?

"So you were the one that was causing trouble last night." The headmaster said, fixing his glasses and sitting down at his desk.

"How'd you know it was me?" Ace asked, smiling like nothing happened.

"I didn't, I just guessed it. Trouble starts the minute you got here? Does that seem strange to you?"

"Well, some people did say that my middle name was trouble." Ace said, looking out the window.

"You're not gonna start trouble in my academy are you?" Headmaster looked at her with a serious face.

"I don't know, the other vampires don't like me and god knows what the humans are like here." Ace sighed.

"Hey, the humans here are so delightful! They bring harmony to his academy!" Headmaster said, spreading his arms like he had just one million of bucks.

"Funny, cause I remember a certain boy was in a day class uniform and yet he was a vampire." Ace turned to face the Headmaster. "Plus, he looks like he has anger issues."

"Zero? Oh, it's sorta a long story with him. Plus, he helps protects the academy with my daughter, Yuki." Kaien said. Pushing up his glasses.

"Well, its looks like I'm gonna leave this academy."

"What? But you have only been here for one day!" Kaien said.

"I know, but I saw a white rabbit last night. Its means I have been spotted so I must run soon. But before I leave, I wanna play with Zero a bit more."

Ace, don't you cause trouble towards Zero. He's been through a lot in his past."

"Oh, well, then I try to be easy on him. Bye-bye," Ace opened the door.

"Hold on, Kaname said he wanted to meet you in his office." Kaien said.

"I will see to that." Ace nodded and she left.

* * *

><p>"For someone who has anger issues, you sure sleep with a cute face."<p>

Zero eyes opening to see a familiar girl face looking down at him.

Zero growled and immediately stood up and went to grab his gun but Ace put her hands up for defense.

"Do I look like I was about to hurt you?"

"Its you again." Zero said.

"Of course it is. Or were you expecting your girlfriend that goes by the name, Yuki?" Ace chuckled.

Zero put his hands down. "What are you doing here?"

"I was trying to find you but I didn't expect to find you sleeping in a barn."

"Just get outta here." Zero said and he sat back down on the hay of where he was sleeping. "I don't want to see vampire faces today."

"What about your face? Your a vampire too!" Ace said, sitting down next to him.

"Get lost." Zero said, laying down on his back and turned to his side. Facing away from Ace.

"Calm down, I was just trying to be your friend."

Zero almost was surprise at first but then said, "I don't want vampire friends. You guys a monsters."

"Then I guess we're both monsters." Ace said and leaned towards Zero and poke his face.

Zero growled. "I swear I'm gonna kill you soon!" Wacking Ace's hand away.

"No wonder all the human girls are scared of you. That attitude."

"Zero?" A girl walked in the barn wearing a day class uniform.

Zero looked up to see Yuki standing at the entrance.

"Hey! It's Zero's girlfriend!" Ace said.

"Girlfriend?" Yuki blushed furiously.

Ace got up and walked right up to Yuki's face. "Such an ugly face for a human."

"Ugly?" Yuki was surprise and was a bit hurt.

"Hey, leave Yuki alone." Zero said, standing up.

Ace put her hands up again to show she meant no harm.

"Who is this girl." Yuki said, looking at Ace. She couldn't be a student because she wasn't wearing a uniform.

"Don't look at her, she's just a nuisance." Zero sighed.

"Whatever, Mr. Attitude." Ace said. "Ugly should've picked a better boyfriend."

Again, Yuki blushed but then said, "we aren't together, that would never happen." She laughed nervously.

Zero rolled his eyes, " Just go." He said to Ace.

"Fine, I just better not see ugly babies when we meet again." Ace smiled and walked off.

"What does she mean by 'ugly babies''?" Yuki asked.

"God knows, I already hate that girl." Zero said.

* * *

><p>"I heard that you wanted to see me." Ace said, sitting down in the chair, facing Kaname.<p>

"Yes, I'm glad you came." Kaname said. Placing his hands under his chin. "I just wanted you to come here so we can know ourselves better."

"That's good cause personally, I was wanting to know you more." Ace smiled.

"Ace, do you know the rules of being a vampire?" Kaname stared at Ace.

"Of course I do. I'm a vampire after all." Ace replied.

"Then what I like to know is what level are you?"

"I rather keep that personal." Ace answered.

"Fair enough. But can I ask how you turned into a vampire?"

"So many personal questions, I don't know if I should answer them to a pure blood." Ace replied.

"The reasons I'm asking these questions cause I feel like you may be a threat to this academy...to Yuki."

"Well you don't need to worry cause I'll be leaving very soon."

"Can I ask one more question?"

"Go ahead, I might just answer."

"Can I drink your blood?" Kaname said and the atmosphere changed in the room and soon as he said it.

"Why would you want to drink my dirty old blood for?" Ace asked. "I'm pretty sure that there are other vampires that have better blood taste then mine."

"I wanna see if you're an actual vampire or not."

"I thought I already told you that I am a vampire." Ace said.

"No, your something else."

"And how would you know?" Ace moved her head to the side.

"I was using one of my special abilities to try to control your mind, but it seems to not be working on you." Kaname said. "My special ability can only work if you're a vampire."

Ace smiled, "what a smart man. You actually have a brain."

Kaname stood up and walked around his desk and towards Ace. "I just want a sip of your blood, that's all."

"Be my guess." Ace said and she showed her neck.

Kaname bent down and put his arms around Ace. His eyes started going red and his fangs appeared and he let his fangs into her neck.

Ace's blood was nothing like Kaname ever tasted before. And he started hearing voices.

_"I want mommy..."_

_"I don't wanna die..."_

_"I'm scared of the dark..."_

_"I want to see mommy and daddy again..." _

Kaname let's go of Ace and looked around the room. He saw children was spread out, all of them had sad expressions. There was so many, they were almost crowding the room.

But after a few seconds, the children disappeared like ghosts.

"Did you see them?" Ace asked.

Kaname wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Who were they?"

Ace closed her eyes and smiled. "Those children are the ones that I drank blood from and killed them."

Kaname suddenly grabs Ace's throat. "What are you?"

Ace giggled, "would you believe it if I said that I'm half human and half vampire?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you like this chapter!<strong>

**I would loves to read reviews and wanna hear your throughts on my story!**


End file.
